


Enough

by Unfeathered



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Door Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-29
Updated: 2008-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered
Summary: In the wake of Captain John's visit, Ianto feels the need to reassert his claim on Jack
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://unfeathered.livejournal.com/121313.html) on 29 July 2008 as a birthday present for [mad_jaks](https://mad_jaks.livejournal.com/). Beta'd by [Jadesfire](/users/Jadesfire/).
> 
> This fic was the first time I ever wrote Jack/Ianto and it's interesting re-reading it in the wake of all my recent (early 2020) thinking and reading about their relationship and starting to explore it properly for what is essentially the first time.
> 
> There's not a lot I would change, if I were going to - certainly the main dynamic of it still stands perfectly. I would probably just make Ianto just a little less sure of himself in the opening paragaraph - make it clearer it's more a front he's putting on for Jack's benefit - because he really doesn't come over as sure of himself earlier in the episode, e.g. the office scene. Determined? Absolutely. But not that confident. I also now don't think they'd probably been together in any real sense for as long as implied here ("after all this time"). And I would probably bring in a mention of the fact that after all the revelations Captain John has brought to them Ianto has a LOT of thinking to do about exactly who Jack is.
> 
> I decided not to change the fic itself, partly because it was written as a birthday present and partly because I feel it works perfectly well as a valid view of where their relationship was at that point. It's just not totally where I think their relationship was from my viewpoint now. :-)

Once John had disappeared back into the Rift, the team booked into a hotel to avoid themselves for twelve hours and, with one accord, headed for the bar. Ianto sat through one pint's worth of watching Jack talking and laughing as if the night really hadn't happened, and then managed to lure him away from the group with a significant glance and a suggestively raised eyebrow. It was all he needed to do. After all this time, they pretty much had their own language of little looks and facial expressions.

As soon as they were through the door of Jack's room, Ianto kicked it closed and pushed Jack against it – pinning him there with a low growl and his own body – and proceeded to kiss the living daylights out of him.

Jack didn't resist. In fact, to Ianto it seemed as if he yielded even more quickly than usual, melting against the wall and kissing back, opening himself up. It was almost as if he felt the need to give himself back just as deeply as Ianto felt the need to reassert his dominance. Months without Jack, followed by seeing Jack kiss John goodbye – the way he'd been so calm and sure and efficient in dealing with John (Ianto had wanted to jump Jack just watching that) and yet had _still_ given in to that last kiss – Jack hadn't exactly given back, but he'd definitely allowed it, definitely gone limp and submissive and – 

Not to mention that he had no idea what Jack had been up to during the months he'd been gone. _Who_ he'd been up to.

Ianto growled again, hips pressing forward jealously, and Jack's eyes opened, pupils blown already. "Ianto," he said breathlessly, hands on Ianto's hips, not hard, not possessive – surprisingly calm for someone who looked like Jack did right then. He breathed a moment, and his head came down. "Ianto," he said, more calmly, looking Ianto in the eyes with a faint smile. "It's all right. I'm here. You've got me."

Ianto took a deep breath and let it out again slowly, the tension flowing from his shoulders at the same time. His chin dropped onto his chest as he pulled away slightly. "Sorry." His voice was rough, and not quite level. "Seeing you with that bastard, after you'd been gone for so long – "

"I know, I know." Jack's voice was infuriatingly steady, as was the arm that came round Ianto's shoulders.

Ianto shrugged it off. He was calmer, but not calm enough to just – _accept_ – like that. "How about you show me, then?" he suggested, lightly enough, but there was still a bit of a growl beneath the words. "Show me you're here. Show me you're mine."

He still wouldn't believe it. He'd never really believe Jack was completely his. But maybe, just for a moment, he could pretend.

Jack's mobile eyebrows arched upwards. "How would you like me to show you, Ianto?" he asked in that damnably seductive voice he kept for occasions when he really wanted to drive Ianto crazy.

Ianto felt himself flush. "I don't care!" he said hotly. He really didn't. "Just show me!"

"All right, then." Jack's voice was like silk as he shifted his weight, hips rubbing against Ianto's, and eventually slid out from between Ianto and the door. Ianto thumped his hands on the door in frustration and Jack's fingers closed round his wrist. "Keep them there," he ordered softly, as he walked round behind Ianto, mouth so close to Ianto's ear that he could feel the movement of air against his skin.

Ianto shivered. It wasn't often that Jack took charge like this. To be honest, most of the time he let Ianto take charge, let Ianto claim him, mould him, shape him to his liking, even if he never really stayed what Ianto had made him. But right now it was what Ianto needed, and if Jack didn't mind, then…

Because when Jack _did_ take charge, he did it – as he did everything – with gusto. Ianto really wouldn't complain if he did it a bit more often.

Jack's hands were at Ianto's flies now, unbuttoning and unzipping. Ianto's hips tilted eagerly but Jack completely ignored his cock, just gripped the waistbands of his trousers and boxers and yanked both down to his ankles. Ianto goose-pimpled at the sudden chill, then flinched at the sensation of cold lube being pressed into him. He shivered and spread his legs as far as he could with his trousers still restraining them, pushing back greedily against Jack's fingers as they thrust steadily into him.

"Is this what you want, Ianto?" Jack asked, fingers corkscrewing into him, not roughly but not holding back either. Ianto moaned and nodded, and let his head hang down as he concentrated on letting Jack work his magic. Making Ianto feel wanted, needed, owned.

"All right, here we go," Jack singsonged, after a moment, and Ianto exhaled as the fingers slipped out of him; he braced his arms hard against the door and tried to relax. Then there were fingers curling round his hip and the soft shunt of rubber-clad cock between his cheeks – and the slow, sickening, glorious press and slide of Jack's cock into him.

He knew, even through the haze of pleasure that had him scrambling almost too quickly towards orgasm that even though Jack was giving him what he wanted, it didn't mean the same to Jack. It never would. Jack was from a different time and a different place – who knew exactly when and where? – and he needed different things. Ianto never had been quite sure what they were, or why Jack let him do the things he did. It wasn't as if Ianto gave him anything he couldn't get elsewhere.

Maybe it really was as simple as the fact that he looked good in a suit. Jack's tastes and reasons could be at once mind-bogglingly complicated and stunningly simple.

Ianto grunted as he came, shuddering tensely and only relaxing when he felt Jack follow him. Then he went limp against the door, forehead resting on his arms, as Jack pulled out and moved away to clean up.

After a minute, Jack came back to him, sidling back between him and the door, almost – except for the glorious soreness of Ianto's arse and the throbbing of finger-shaped marks on his hips – as if he'd never left. Jack's fingers gripped his chin lightly and raised Ianto's face so he could study it. "All right?" he asked gently.

And Ianto nodded, smiling a slow smile.

Because all right, maybe it didn't mean anything to Jack, beyond what he got out of the moment. But maybe that didn't matter. He had Jack for that moment. And maybe, just maybe, that was enough.


End file.
